


I'm Sorry, Could You Repeat That

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy Chanyeol, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to study and can't stand the sound of the incessant tapping of that midget's pencil against the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this.....  
> I hope someone out there likes it.  
> I have very little experience with cochlear  
> implants. I have a cousin with one and  
> he never wears it because after not being able  
> to hear for so long, he doesn't like the sound.  
> With that said, for any mistakes or  
> misinformation I've made/given,  
> I apologize.
> 
> ____________________

Chanyeol  was gonna fail. There were no ifs, ands, nor buts about it. He paid shit attention in his English Language class, and only by the grace of god, who he prayed would so mercifully allow him to retain the information he was currently trying to cram into his head, would he pass the midterm. 

 

He cried, he begged, he swore to any Deity who would listen that if he passed, he would pay attention the next half of the semester. 

   
But the class was just so boring, and English grammar was so hard and Chanyeol hated it all. Not even his cousin Kyungsoo, who was actually pretty good at it could help. Well, he could, but he wouldn’t because he was Satan and according to him, Chanyeol should have actually paid attention. 

 

Well, nothing he could do about it now except try and cram and hope he got by with a C average.

 

Like every other college student around midterms, Chanyeol figured the best place to study was the library. If he stayed home, he would play video games. If he went to the café, he’d flirt with that Luhan kid behind the counter. If he sat in the quad, well, the library was the only place he’d be bored enough to actually study. But you couldn't even have snacks in there so he went to the café anyway.  

 

After he flirted his way into a half priced mocha, he sat down to study. Except he currently wasn’t. Quiet though it was, for a campus café at least, the place was pretty packed. It seemed everyone else had the same idea as him and he unfortunately had to share a table with someone.

 

 

But that wasn't the issue. He was having a hard time concentrating, because the loser across from him would not stop tapping his pencil on the table. Who even did that?!  

 

Chanyeol tried to ignore it. But his attention span was shitty enough and to be quite honest, he just couldn’t. He found himself lamenting that he should have just gone to the library. Half priced mochas and Luhan's pretty smile be damned. 

 

He tried to get the guy’s attention, whispering a polite, excuse me.  But the guy didn’t budge. 

 

“Excuse me…” He whispered again. When he didn’t get a response, he reached out and touched the pencil, effectively stopping the incessant noise.  When the guy looked up, eyes wide, Chanyeol asked lowly, “Do you mind?” 

 

The guy stared back for a second, before answering a tad louder than he should have, “I’m sorry." Then chuckled a little before saying, "I can’t hear it anyway.”

He gave Chanyeol an apologetic smile before looking away.   
   
Chanyeol, however, continued to stare at the smaller male. He had dark hair and pouty pink lips, and for the short time Chanyeol had looked into them, beautiful brown, droopy eyes. After internalizing what the guy had said, Chanyeol tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled a note.  

 

_I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Please don’t think I was being rude._

 

He slid the note across the table right into the other’s line of sight. He jumped a little, not expecting something to invade his space. He looked up at Chanyeol who gestured toward the note before picking it up and reading. Chanyeol smiled a bit at seeing the small smile grace the other’s lips. After he read it, the dark haired male picked up the former offending pencil, and scrawled out a note of his own. 

 

_It’s okay. Most people don’t know. And the ones who do are still rude. I’m used to it by now._

 

Chanyeol frowned a bit. He didn’t like being compared to the heartless idiots he knew existed in the world. Plus he’d just told the guy he wasn’t being rude. But before he could write something back, the guy leaned over the table and asked Chanyeol for his name.  

 

“Chanyeol.” He answered while looking down at his books. If the guy thought he was a heartless douche, he might as well act like one. The soft touch to his arm, and the soft, slender fingers the came into view, weren’t what he expected.  

 

“I’m sorry,” the guy gestured to his ear, “Could you say that again? I have to read your lips.” 

 

So Chanyeol did. The short guy smiled and introduced himself as well. “I’m Baekhyun.” 

 

Chanyeol wanted to continue talking to the guy, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He’d never met a deaf person before, and he didn’t know what he thought about the fact that he’d have to read his lips. This meant the guy would have to continually look in his face, and Chanyeol felt it was a bit weird.  

 

As if sensing his inner debate, Baekhyun wrote out a new note and slid it across the table.  

 

People are trying to study anyway. I don’t mind if we pass notes ^-^ 

 

And so that’s what they did. Eventually, neither of them were even studying anymore, and at some point, Chanyeol had moved the chair from his side of the table to sit right next to Baekhyun. By the end of their impromptu chat, they’d exchanged kakao ids and each had made a new friend.  

 

 

They hadn't seen each other much after that. With midterms and because they lived on opposite sides of the campus, it was actually kind of hard; both knew that if they actually got together, neither would study, and Chanyeol couldn’t afford this to happen. But they texted everyday without fail and during this time, Chanyeol grew more and more attached to Baekhyun, even if they hardly saw each other. He was kind, smart, and from the selcas he’d sent to Chanyeol, far more adorable  than the taller originally thought.

 

Chanyeolyeol found out that Baekhyun was a year older than him, he worked in a flower shop making arrangements, he loved sweet pastries, and that, although Baekhyun was born deaf, he could actually hear with the help of an aid, having had the surgery done when he was fifteen. He just happened to not wear the processor that day in the cafe. Sometimes I like the silence, he had texted.  

 

Reading that lead Chanyeol to ask the older male questions about his predicament. What would make Baekhyun want to not be able to hear a thing?

He wanted to know what it was like and how people treated him. Baekhyun was a little hesitant to answer, but eventually let Chanyeol in.

He told the younger male about the time a friend of his brought along his new girlfriend on an outing, and how, after finding out Baekhyun was deaf, said girl wasted no time in asking the most degrading, ignorant questions to said friend, as if Baekhyun wasn’t standing right there, as if Baekhyun couldn’t hear her (he was wearing his processor) or read her lips. 

He tried to ignore it, but his friend was having none of that, and scolded her as harshly as he could without making a scene.  

 

Needless to say, they didn't date very long. 

 

Or the time one of his class mates spoke to him as if he were a child, hands flying in all directions in some kind of mock sign language before he ran off with the rest of his friends laughing.

Times like those made Baekhyun think that if this was how most people would react to his disability, he would be better off not hearing at all.  

 

Hearing these things only made Chanyeol feel like shit. He couldn’t understand why someone so sweet had to put up with people so stupid. Baekhyun truly deserved to smile all the time. He had the most beautiful smile, if Chanyeol did say so himself. 

   
It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to admit to himself that something about Baekhyun made him feel… different. He found himself wanting to make the older smile, to protect him, and most of all, make him see that not everyone was a piece of shit and that there was actually someone out there would, who could understand him and didn’t mind having him just the way he was.   
 

This thought alone prompted Chanyeol to ask the older out on a date. Baekhyun of course said yes, and they settled on the upcoming Saturday, just two days away, to go. 

 

Chanyeol was more than nervous as he stood outside the older male’s door. The weather was, according to the weather channel, perfect. It was a cool 65 degrees when he went to pick up the older male. Not too hot, not too cold. So why was Chanyeol sweating?

They’d been talking for weeks. What was there to be nervous about? Maybe it was the fact that they would actually have to talk on this date, Baekhyun staring in his face to read his lips, no texts, no passing notes.  

 

When Baekhyun opened the door, Chanyeol was speechless at how, well hot, he looked. He’d seen Baekhyun in many forms thanks to the selcas. But this Baekhyun was different. He’d actually dyed his hair back to black, and he was wearing eyeliner. It made his eyes pop and Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare.  

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun whispered with a smile. As he turned to lock his door, Chanyeol spoke a soft hi as well, totally forgetting that Baekhyun actually had to be looking at him.

He wasn't expecting the smaller to almost jump out of his skin.  

 

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, face a bit unreadable. At first Chanyeol kind of thought maybe Baekhyun knew he had spoken, and was a little annoyed. The fact that the smaller asked him to repeat himself only made him feel worse.  

 

“I’m sorry. I said hi, but you weren’t looking and-“ 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes only got wider. Chanyeol was confused. 

 

“Wow. I- I was not expecting your voice to be so deep.” He gaped.  

 

Now Chanyeol was really confused. “What?” 

 

“I- oh…um…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Baekhyun turned his head slightly and gestured to his ear. There, Chanyeol could clearly see the aid attached to it.  

 

Baekhyun returned his gaze to Chanyeol only to see him looking a bit dazed. He wanted to panic. Because although he had told Chanyeol about his aid, there was the fact was Chanyeol had never seen it.

He hadn’t been wearing the processor the day they met, and his hair was long enough that it covered the actual implant. Instead, he calmed himself enough to ask, “Is this okay?” 

 

Still, Chanyeol could hear the tremor in his voice, and he instantly felt like a horrible person. “Of course it’s okay. You told me you had one right?” 

 

“Right. I just thought maybe it’d be easier, ya know.”  

 

“Yea, it’s totally ok. Let’s go?” 

 

Chanyeol held out his elbow for Baekhyun to hold. The smaller smiled and took it, letting Chanyeol lead the way.  As they walked, Baekhyun inquired about their destination.   
 

“Well, dinner first. I know this place that sells the best American dishes if that’s okay with you.”  

 

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun smiled.  

 

As they walked, they shared stories about their week with each other- mostly things they didn’t relay in text- Baekhyun also talked about how nervous he was to let Chanyeol see him wearing his aid. Chanyeol only assured him again that it was fine.

 

 Baekhyun would have been more inclined to believe him if during dinner, things didn’t get a little awkward. Baekhyun spoke as much as possible to try to keep the conversation going. But Chanyeol wasn’t saying much, and Baekhyun was getting mostly short responses to his questions.

 

A sickening feeling settled into his gut. It was almost like Chanyeol didn’t want to be there.  

 

After dinner was done, Baekhyun decided to put himself out of his misery. As they left the restaurant, he stopped Chanyeol and spoke. “You know, if you wanna cut this short, that’d be okay. “ He said with a hint of sadness to his voice.   
   
“What? Baekhyun why would you think I’d wanna cut this short?”  
   
Baekhyun shrugged and looked away as his arms lay limply at his side. “I don’t know, you just seemed… I thought maybe after you’d seen it, you realized I wasn’t really worth the trouble.” He admitted.  

 

“Oh my god, no!” Chanyeol said a bit louder than he needed to. “No, it’s nothing like that, I swear.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

Chanyeol  scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I just.. Don’t laugh okay?” He looked to Baekhyun for reassurance to which the shorter answered, “I make no promises.” 

 

Chanyeol sighed. “Well, you’ve never heard me speak. And I guess I’m just nervous. I mean I was nervous simply because you said yes to this date, but then when I realized you could hear me. I kinda freaked out.” He shrugged. 

 

Baekhyun laughed anyway before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. “Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand tighter.   
   
“So what are we doing next?” 

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t make it past dinner to be honest.” The sound of Baekhyun laughing was music to his ears. “I didn’t really know what we could do since...” He didn’t finish his sentence. 

   
“It’s okay.” Baekhyun assured. “So let’s figure it out.” 

 

Chanyeol was silent for a moment before he blurted, “We could see a movie?”  

 

Baekhyun proceeded to think about it, and Chanyeol panicked, taking his silence as a no.”Or, I have a ton of dvds at my place. Like more than any one person should. There’s bound to be something you like.” He suggested thinking that maybe Baekhyun didn't want to be in public. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t see anything wrong with either suggestion, but being somewhere quiet seemed like a much better idea so he agreed and they headed to Chanyeol’s place to hang out.  

 

Although they’d just had dinner, Chanyeol wasted no time in preparing snacks while Baekhyun searched his dvd collection. Chanyeol didn’t lie, it was massive. There had to be over a hundred dvds stacked on the shelves.  

 

“How about this one?” Baekhyun asked. It was one he’d never seen before. It was a horror one, but he usually did fairly well with those. 

 

“Awesome, that’s actually one I haven’t watched yet.” Chanyeol said excitedly. While Baekhyun popped it into the dvd player, Chanyeol set up the rest of the snacks on the coffee table and shut off all the lights save for a lamp beside the couch. 

   
By the time they were fifteen minutes in, Baekhyun had regretted choosing the film he chose. No time was wasted as bone chilling music played and creepy images popped up on the screen making Baekhyun bury his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

The taller male didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all, and whenever Baekhyun flinched, he would rub a gentle palm against the smaller’s shoulder.  

 

About half way in, Baekhyun wasn’t flinching as much, but he was staring awfully intently at the screen and Chanyeol didn’t know if he should be freaked out or not.  

 

“Baekhyun?” He whispered. No acknowledgement came from the smaller. “Hey Baekhyun.” He tried again. When the raven haired male still didn’t move, Chanyeol tapped him on the shoulder. Baekhyun must have jumped five feet off the couch, causing cheetos to spill everywhere. 

 

“Holy, shit! Are you ok?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes. Baekhyun just stared as if Chanyeol hadn’t said anything. So he lift’s the smaller’s head to make eye contact and be sure that Baekhyun was listening before he asked again. “Are you alright?” 

 

Baekhyun schooled his face into one of relief as he reached up to touch his ear. “Sorry, I turned it off. The music was freaking me out.” He admitted sheepishly.  

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh. Baekhyun smiled softly as Chanyeol reached up to cup the side of his jaw. “You’re so cute.” He said, still smiling.  

 

Baekhyun licked his lips out of habit, but noticed Chanyeol’s eyes follow the action which caused the smaller to sink his teeth into his bottom one.  

 

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asked softly.

 

Still biting his bottom lip, Baekhyun didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded. 

 

The first kiss was just a gentle brush of the lips, but Baekhyun found himself breathless. He’d kissed guys before, but none of them were as gentle as Chanyeol. 

When the taller pulled back to look into his eyes, Baekhyun felt himself blushing. Chanyeol smiled before he leaned in and kissed Baekhyun again.  

 

This time, Chanyeol didn’t pull back, and but he didn’t push forward either. Instead he pulled the older male into his lap and continued to kiss him softly. 

Baekhyun found himself humming in content when Chanyeol brushed his tongue against his bottom lip, silently asking him to open up. Baekhyun was nervous, but he allowed to the younger man to kiss him more deeply as he wound his arms around his neck. Chanyeol ran his hands up Baekhyun’s small back then down again and around his waist before they traveled up his chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.  

 

Baekhyun gasped and pulled away and Chanyeol watched him as if to ask if it was all okay. 

 

“Could you turn off the light?” Baekhyun requested, and Chanyeol reached over to turn off the lamp. 

With that task out of the way, he continued to unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shirt as his mouth latched onto the smaller’s neck. 

Baekhyun could feel his body getting hotter even as Chanyeol began to slide the shirt off his shoulders. But then he could feel Chanyeol getting harder as he squirmed in the taller’s lap and that’s when reality sank in.  

Baekhyun was brought back to his senses and he pushed the taller male away as he pulled his shirt back up to his shoulders.  

“I’m sorry, I-.“ 

“Did I do something wrong? Am I going to fast?” Chanyeol hurriedly asked. 

“No. I just...”  

Chanyeol rubbed the apple of his cheek with his thumb. “You can tell me.” He whispered.  

“I just don’t even understand why you want me like that.” He looked away ashamed. “I’m not like, beautiful or anything.” Baekhyun said. And although that was partly it, he really only said it keep from admitting the real reason. Which was that he hadn't ever gotten that far with anyone.

“I think you are.” Chanyeol rushed out. “I think you’re perfect.” 

“Perfect?” Baekhyun scoffed. “I’m not even normal, Chanyeol.”  

He looked away embarrassed as Chanyeol stared, mouth agape. How could Baekhyun say such things about himself? He was perfect and nothing would make Chanyeol think any differently  
. 

 

 “Can you just take me home?” Baekhyun asked, tears in his eyes. But Chanyeol wouldn’t know that as the smaller refused to look up.  
    
“Of course.” Chanyeol said softly. “Let’s go.” 

Baekhyun slipped off the younger’s lap and made his way to the door to put on his shoes. Chanyeol followed.

Neither said a word on the walk home. They exchanged a simple goodnight at Baekhyun’s door before he went inside and cried his eyes out. 

The next morning, Chanyeol sent a text asking how he was doing; Baekhyun ignored it.  
   
That afternoon, Chanyeol sent another text inquiring about Baekhyun’s well being. Again, he ignored it.  

He couldn’t bring himself to continue communicating with the taller male after he embarrassed himself last night. Sure Chanyeol was a nice guy, but Baekhyun wasn’t ready to explore that part of their, well whatever it was that they had, and Chanyeol obviously was.  He figured the best thing to do was cut it short before either of them got too deep.  
    
It wasn’t hard to put his plan into action, considering they had different majors which meant classes on different parts of campus.

He avoided the cafe all together since that was one of the mutual places he knew he could possibly run into the younger male. And when Chanyeol continued to text him, Baekhyun blocked him and couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about any of it.  

That was, until almost a week later. Baekhyun was in the back of the flower shop creating an arrangement for some guy who needed to apologize to his wife. The guy didn’t specifically say this to Baekhyun, but with an arrangement of pure white Star of Bethlehem flowers, what else could he be trying to say?

He was adding  the finishing touch when Joonmyun peeked in. 

“Baekhyun, you’ve got a visitor up front.” He informed with a smile. 

This wasn’t common. Baekhyun didn’t get visitors and work, and when he did, it was usually just Jongdae or his brother.

When he walked to the front, he wasn’t expecting to see Chanyeol standing there, a single yellow rose- which represented friendship and innocence- in hand.   
   
“You can take your break now.” Joonmyun said.

He nodded gratefully before clocking out and making his way around the counter and gesturing for Chanyeol to follow him outside.  
    
They stand silently for a moment before Chanyeol awkwardly thrust the rose into his hands.

“I’m sorry.” He said hastily. 

Baekhyun wondered if he knew what the flower actually meant.

 “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or force myself on you-“ 

“You didn’t force yourself on me!” Baekhyun shrieked, eyes wide. He’d never thought that of Chanyeol.  

“But you weren’t happy. You didn’t like it. You're ignoring me, and I’m sorry.” 

This might have been a good time for Baekhyun to admit that he actually did like the things Chanyeol did to him, especially if it meant the taller male would stop feeling like some sort of pervert. 

The truth was, he just didn’t know how to handle it. He’d never gone beyond kissing with anyone, and he wasn’t sure he was ready.  
   
“I liked it.” He whispered. “I just… I hadn’t ever done anything like that with anyone.” He finally admitted.   
   
“Oh. Oh wow. Really? Chanyeol asked incredulously. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun huffed. 

“Nothing. I mean you’re just really gorgeous is all.” 

Baekhyun blushed. Just because Chanyeol, for some odd reason thought he was hot, didn’t mean most other people did.  
   
“So um,” Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts, “could you stop ignoring me now?” 

Baekhyun looked away. “Ikndablahuocaeko”

“What?”  
   
“I said I kinda blocked you on Kakao!”  
   
Chanyeol gasped as if he was scandalized. Baekhyun blocked him?? What even?! 

“WHY?!” 

“Because I knew if I didn’t I’d answer you.” 

“That’s kind of the point in me constantly texting.” Chanyeol said exasperated. Baekhyun didn’t know if he should feel guilty or kind of flattered.  

“I’m sorry. I’ll unblock you. And I’ll text you as soon as I do.” Baekhyun sniffed.  
   
“Ok, fine. But you have to make it up to me.” Chanyeol pouted. It was the most adorable thing the older male had ever seen. “I guess I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your break.” He continued.  

Baekhyun nodded in understanding, but before he let the taller go, he asked about the rose.

“Do you even know what this means Chanyeol?” 

The younger male looked sheepish. “No. I just thought maybe a flower was a good idea. It’s just the first one I saw.” 

Baekhyun laughed. “It means innocence and friendship. Also it could mean I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol looked contemplative. “Huh, well I got one part right. Maybe I should have given you a red rose instead.” He winked.   
   
Baekhyun blushed before pushing the taller male away and telling him to go. Chanyeol obeyed, yelling for the smaller to remember to unblock and text him. 

When he headed back inside to grab a quick bite of the lunch he’d brought, Joonmyun stopped him.

“Boyfriend?” He asked. 

“Um, I’m not sure.” Baekhyun admitted. But he thought that maybe if Chanyeol wanted to be, he definitely wouldn’t mind. 

“He was broken out of his thoughts by Joonmyun’s teasing, “I’m gonna say yes.”  
    
He blushed before heading back to finish out his break, during which he made good on his promise to unblock the younger male. Chanyeol sent back a slew of emoticons to show how happy he was to hear from the smaller.

 

    
From then on, they talked just like they did before, as if nothing had happened, and eventually, Chanyeol asked him out on another date. 

Baekhyun gladly accepted, and it was the start of something good.  

After a few dates, Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared their first kiss since that night that Baekhyun would rather forget.

It happened in front of his door, his hand in Chanyeol’s as the taller male looked deep into his eyes and gushed about the amazing time he’d had.

“I always have an amazing time with you.”  He confessed.  

It was Baekhyun who stood on his tip toes to place a soft kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth.

The older male looked stunned, but he smiled dopily before leaning down to kiss Baekhyun again.

It was soft and slow, just like the first time. But this time, it was better.  

Each date after, Chanyeol would kiss Baekhyun at his door, softly and sweetly. And whenever they hung out at each other’s apartment, Baekhyun would allow Chanyeol to pull him into his lap, as he kissed his lips and nibbled on his neck while his hands found purchase on the small male’s waist.  

He never tried to go further. He wanted to respect Baekhyun. And this was enough for him. The smaller’s lips were perfect, his kisses were addictive, and he fit perfectly into Chanyeol. This was enough for him. 

 

   
   
Months passed and they never talked about what their relationship was supposed to be, never put a label on it. But when Chanyeol asked him to be his plus one at his sister’s wedding, a place where Baekhyun would have to meet all his family and friends, he felt he didn’t need to ask what their relationship was.  

He enlisted the help of Jongdae to help him find the perfect suit. Chanyeol told him that he didn’t have to go all out, but Baekhyun wanted to make a good impression. This was his sister’s wedding after all.

He settled on a navy suit jacket and slacks combo and underneath, he wore a white shirt, leaving the top button undone- that way Chanyeol could be proud that he was casual, but not too casual- and a plaid navy and white vest.

He looked pretty close to perfect according to Jongdae. 

 

Chanyeol showed up at his door in all black. The suit was tailored to fit his lean body perfectly and Baekhyun was definitely having a hard time swallowing because of it.  
    
“You look-“ 

Handsome. I know right.” Chanyeol answered smugly.  

“Like dirt.” Baekhyun finished. Chanyeol’s face fell as Baekhyun laughed his ass off internally. But the look was gone just as fast as it had appeared. 

“Yea well, look at you.” Chanyeol smirked. “For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. But now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me.”  
    
The taller male leaned for a kiss but was met with Baekhyun’s palm instead.

“Chanyeol please.” He scoffed before walking past him to the cab, allowing his door to swing shut in Chanyeol's face. 

 

   
At the wedding, Baekhyun met Chanyeol's sister who was every bit as gorgeous as Chanyeol, if not moreso, and her now husband. He also met anyone that came up and talked to the taller, all inquiring about who Baekhyun was.

It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Even the constant doting on him by Chanyeol's mom and what a looker she thought he was, didn't embarrass him as much as he thought it would.  

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing him." Chanyeol had said anyway.  

"Oh, please." His mom wrote him off. "I'm just wondering how he ended up with my son."  
   
Now that was something Baekhyun could be embarrassed about. Mrs. Park spoke of him as if he had no flaws. As if Chanyeol shouldn't be able to pull someone like him, when in reality, Mrs. Park had raised the perfect son, and it was Baekhyun who was the lucky one.   
   
"Well would you look at the time!" Chanyeol had cut her off. Baekhyun had looked at him confused because he didn't think it was that late.  

"It's time for us to dance." He'd responded to Baekhyun's look of confusion as he wiggled his eyebrows.  

Baekhyun couldn't help the loud guffaw he let out before apologizing and excusing himself as he let Chanyeol lead him away.  

"Well, aren't you my hero." He said as he slid his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "She really wasn't that bad." 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "You'd have broken up with me by the time we left this reception if she had anything to do with it." He pouted. 

Baekhyun pulled him closer and down for a chaste kiss. "I would never." He whispered as he laid his forehead against Chanyeol's.  
    
As he stared into the taller's eyes, the way he looked at Baekhyun as if he were the best thing on earth, the dopey smile he wore as they danced together, Baekhyun thought about all the ways things could have turned out. Where he would be if Chanyeol hadn't come looking for him at the shop that day.  

He really was so lucky.  

Sensing his thoughts, Chanyeol wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him close so that Baekhyun could lay his head on his shoulder, before asking, "What's wrong." 

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths before he whispered into the taller's neck, "This all could have turned out so differently."   
   
"How so?" Chanyeol asked as he pulled back to look at Baekhyun's face. 

Baekhyun shrugged and looked away- looked at all the other couples who were dancing, who were normal. Then he asked, "What if I didn't have this implant?" 

"Then you wouldn't have it." Chanyeol answered confidently.  

"Then we couldn't talk-" 

"We'd talk." The taller protested.  

"Yea, but I couldn't hear you." Baekhyun hissed. "I wouldn't be able to hear you and how long before you'd get frustrated? And leave me, he doesn't say. 

"Hey, hey- calm down. None of that matters."  
    
"I wouldn't even be able to hear this music to dance with you right now." Baekhun finished lamely as Chanyeol wiped the tears from his eyes.  
He didn't know what suddenly brought this on, but he was determined to end it.  

"So, I'd sing it for you." Baekhyun scoffed. "I'd sing it and you could read my lips and imagine how it's supposed to go. And you'd be damn lucky you couldn't hear it because I can't sing for shit." 

They both laugh before Baekhyun stubbornly asked, "Why?"  

"Because I love you Baek. Don't ever think I wouldn't do anything, anything at all for you.   
   
Well shit. Baekhyun hadn't been expecting that. Chanyeol loved him. Chanyeol loves him, and what the hell?! 

He didn't know what to say, how to respond. So he doesn't. And Chanyeol was okay with that because he knew he'd just dropped a bomb- one he hadn't intended to.

They sway gently for a few minutes longer, maybe just seconds before Chanyeol offered to take the smaller male home.  

 

   
   
They didn't talk much on the ride back. There wasn't much they could say or acknowledge aside from the fact that Chanyeol had said I Love You and Baekhyun hadn't said anything back.

But that didn't mean Baekhyun didn't think about it. He had, probably way before Chanyeol had. 

Chanyeol told the cab driver he could leave. He'd planned on walking home after walking Baekhyun to his door.

He hadn't expected the shorter male to ask him to stay. He never had before. But after all the emotions, he figured that maybe Baekhyun just didn't wanna be alone. 

"I can give you something to wear. It'd be small, but.." 

"Yea. Yea that's ok. I'll be ok." Chanyeol smiled.

 

   
After they were both dressed in sleepwear, Chanyeol waited on the couch for Baekhyun to finish brushing his teeth.

Things were still a bit awkward and when Baekhyun was done, he kind of just stood near Chanyeol as he sat, not knowing if he should offer his boyfriend something to drink or snack on.

He was about to just plop down beside him when Chanyeol spoke.  

"So what do you want to do?"  

Baekhyun just shrugged. 

"Well, some of my movies are still here. We could watch one?" Chanyeol asked, watching for Baekhyun's reaction.  

Baekhyun wouldn't look at him and he was sort of breathing funny. Chanyeol thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea that he'd stayed.  
    
"Baek-" 

"Or we could just go to bed..." the older blurted out. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. Or more like he was choking on his own spit. It wasn't that late at all, and he wasn't sure what he thought Baekhyun was implying. But he knew it wasn't that. It couldn't be that. So he cleared his mind and agreed. Maybe Baekhyun was just tired.    
   
   
They lied side by side, both staring at the ceiling which was weird as fuck.

Although they'd never slept at each other's place, when they did spend time together, they always cuddled. So what was this?? Chanyeol wanted so badly to take his boyfriend into his arms.  

Baekhyun lied beside him and fidgeted a bit, and tried to think of what to say before in the end, simply sliding closer to the warm body next to him. 

Chanyeol let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he wrapped Baekhyun in his arms and placed a kiss to the top of his head.   
    
"Chanyeol?"  

"Yea?!" He answered a little too quickly, a little too loudly in the silence that had engulfed them.  

Baekhyun didn't answer for what seemed like a few minutes, but in reality was just a few seconds.

"About what you said..." 

"Yea." Chanyeol squeaked out. "Yea, I just. That wasn't the plan. I'm sorry." 

Baekhyun sat up and looked at him. No lights were on, but through the window was enough that they could see each other's faces.

"Did you mean it?" He whispered.  

"Of course I did." Chanyeol immediately answered.  

Baekhyun didn't know how to respond other than the soft kiss he places to his boyfriend's mouth. He could feel Chanyeol's lips twitch against his- a smile in response to the kiss. Baekhyun smiled back before kissing him deeper.  

It didn't take long before Baekhyun felt he wasn't close enough, and slid himself half way on top of his boyfriend's lean body. But for Chanyeol, he decided even that wasn't enough as he grabbed Baekhyun's hips and pulled him on top completely.  

This was fair territory. Baekhyun had been on his lap before as they kissed and touched. But when Baekhyun sat up to remove his shirt, Chanyeol placed a hand on his own to stop him. He didn't want Baekhyun to think his confession meant that the smaller male owed him anything.  

"I want to." Baekhyun whispered before removing his shirt completely.

He could feel Chanyeol's breaths get more shallow as he watched inch upon inch of Baekhyun's chest become exposed.

Everything looked so smooth and warm and Chanyeol wanted to touch. He'd felt the smaller's skin here and there, a sliver just above his jeans as  his shirt rode up, or when Chanyeol ran his hands up the older's back.   
   
But he hadn't seen it all- not like this.   
   
Baekhyun wasted no time in grabbing his hands and placing them on his hips, which Chanyeol used to anchor himself as he pulled up and met Baekhyun halfway in searing kiss.

The latter could feel the effect he had on Chanyeol. Could feel as his chest rose up and down in shallow breaths. Could feel as his cock twitched at the small sounds Baekhyun made that only got louder the more sensually Chanyeol kissed him- the more skin he touched.  

"I want to." He whispered again between pants.

Before Chanyeol could fully comprehend, Baekhyun moved away to rummage in his bedside table.

When he returned with a small bottle, Chanyeol looked at him as if to ask, what are you doing with this?! 

As he caught on to the look, Baekhyun slapped his chest in protest before yelling, "Shut up!" And explaining, more than a little shyly, "It's for when you leave and I can't... calm down." 

Thinking about Baekhyun touching himself because he had gotten him so worked up, and on more than one occasion, turned Chanyeol on more than anything. And he made sure Baekhyun knew that and how much he truly loved him through slow and steady strokes, until Baekhyun was begging for his release. 

 

   
   
In the end, Baekhyun was more than happy to have shared his first time with Chanyeol. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
    
"Yeol?" Baekhyun whispered into the darkness. Longed after they had finished and were wrapped in each other's arms.    
   
Chanyeol hummed vaguely as a form of acknowledgement. Baekhyun could tell he was falling asleep.  

Lying there listening to Chanyeol's heartbeat, he finally said what he didn't have the guts to as they danced at the wedding.

It was the first time he'd said it to anyone. 

"I love you too, babe." Chanyeol said as he drew Baekhyun closer before drifting off to sleep.  
    
And the first time he thought that he himself was worthy of hearing it in return.


End file.
